


unexpected boner

by moonwin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwin/pseuds/moonwin
Summary: Jeno has an unexpected boner in front of his best friend/crush.





	unexpected boner

**Author's Note:**

> i swear it's better than it sounds

Jeno woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring into his ears. He looked at the time and rushed out of bed into something somewhat presentable. He ended up just changing his shirt and left his sweatpants that he slept with on.

He ran to school since he missed the bus by hours. He made it to school just before lunchtime. Jeno spotted his friends sitting at their normal table and plopped down next to his best friend, Jaemin. 

They all looked at him as if they had all seen a ghost. The poor boy had bags under his eyes and messed up hair. Jisung took a piece of his chicken and fed it to him. Jeno graciously took it since he forgot to make lunch and eat breakfast. 

Jaemin attempted to try and fix his friends' messed ho hair but Jeno refused to let anyone touch it

"It's too greasy. Don't touch it." Jeno said with a mouthful of chicken. Jaemin didn't care and still insisted on him fixing his hair. 

Jaemin leaned over to him and tried to get Jeno to face him, but the boy didn't budge. So Jaemin had to use some type of force. He grabbed Jeno by the thigh and pulled him closer to the point where their noses almost touched. 

Their group all stopped what they were doing to see what would happen next. Jeno was frozen, but something down there started getting tight. 

Jaemin smiled and started to comb his hair. He took a hairbrush and some hair gel out of his back pack and fixed Jeno's hair to the way it usually looks. 

Jeno blushed but fortunately, Jaemin was too focused on his hair to even notice. 

But someone did. 

When Jaemin finally finished doing his hair and was satisfied with the way it looked, he smiled and gave himself a pat on the back. He started to put his things away but when he looked down, he saw Jeno's little problem. 

A million things ran through his mind. He didn't know what to do about his friends' "problem." 

Renjun stood up and yanked Jeno away from his seat. He took him to the water line so he could get a drink of water. 

As soon as Jeno started to pour himself water Renjun snapped. 

"What makes you think you can come to school looking like this?" Renjun had a very stern face on.

Jeno stopped pouring water and looked at Renjun with wide eyes. "I woke up late and I didn't have enough time to look for better clothes." 

"That's not what i meant." Renjun turned Jeno to face the water table and not the other students.

"You have a boner right now Jeno." Jeno looked down and Renjun was indeed right. 

"Do you think Jaemin noticed?" Jeno started to panic and he didn't know how to get rid of it. "I saw him look down at your pants and he looked like he had a stroke."

Jeno slapped himself in the face. "How could you forget to wear underwear Jeno?" Renjun shook his head at Jeno. 

"I don't sleep with underwear at night because I read articles about how sleeping without underwear on helps with-" 

"-You should've thought about it Jeno. What are you gonna do now?" Renjun interrupted.

"I mean, I could go to the bathroom and-"

"-I will not allow that." Renjun snapped.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Jeno was hopeless and helpless.

"Just wait it out. Surely it will go away. This can't be your first boner." Jeno looked up at him with sad eyes.

"No way, is this your first boner?" Renjun was surprised on how his friend was still so innocent. "You got turned on my Jaemin doing your hair?" He was very close to laughing but kept his composure. 

"I'm gonna go sit back down and try to cover it up." Jeno felt ashamed. He never felt this way before.

Jeno sat down with his cup of water. Jaemin was still quiet while eating and Jeno wanted to apologise. He felt horrible for thinking about his friend in that way. 

The bell rang to signal that it was time to finish lunch and go to the next class. Their whole table stood up and Jeno grabbed Jaemin's arm and took him to the bathroom.

Jaemin was very confused but Jeno knew what he needed to say. Jeno checked to see if anyone was in the bathroom and locked the door after. 

"Look, I'm sorry for seeing you in that way." Jeno started. "I was late and I forgot to wear underwear. I know it's stupid but-" 

Jaemin cut him off by kissing him. Jeno kissed back and they melted into the kiss. Jaemin wrapped his arms around Jeno's neck and Jeno put his hands around his waist. 

Jeno deepened the kiss and Jaemin sucked on Jeno's bottom lip. That made Jeno pull back for a second. They looked each other in the eyes and Jeno saw that Jaemin's were filled with lust. Jeno got scared and pulled away comepletly. 

"What's wrong Jeno?" Jaemin worried about his friend. Jeno picked up his backpack and was about to make his way out of the bathroom until Jaemin pulled him back. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know how these things work and i just don't wanna mess things up." Jaemin smiled and understood. 

"Don't worry about it. I can come over after school today and we can talk things out. Is that okay?" Jeno nodded and left the bathroom with a problem still growing in his pants but he had to try his best to ignore it.

Jeno was dreading the final bell. He did not want to go home and talk to Jaemin. Although the thought of their kiss made his heart flutter, he couldn't be wigh Jaemin. They've been best friend for forever. He did not want to ruin the relationship they've had for years. 

Alas, Jaemin found Jeno while he was walking home and walked home with him. It was awkward since none of them had the guts to talk to each other. They arrived at Jeno's house.

"Mom? Dad? Are any of you guys home?" There was no answer. Jeno and Jaemin walked upstairs to Jeno's room and set down their stuff on the floor. They both sat across from each other on the floor. Jaemin broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for kissing you out of nowhere. I know it was your first kiss and I'm sorry for taking advantage of that." He spoke quietly.

Jeno looked up at him and smiled. "Why are you saying sorry? I'm the one who got a boner just because you fixed my hair." 

Jaemin chucked then gave Jeno a hug. They've always loved skinship which each other so things like this were normal. 

They ended up cuddling on Jeno's bed while watching a movie. Everytime Jaemin laughed, Jeno would feel his body move. Jaemin ended up laying down on his lap, dangerously close to his throbbing member. Jeno had to try his best to act like it wasn't there. Jaemin smirked since he could feel it. He decided to be bold, so he swiftly got up and sat on Jeno's lap. 

Jeno had his eyes focused on the tv until Jaemin whispered in his ear. "You like me don't you?" Jeno stiffened at the tone of his voice. He looked Jaemin straight in the eye and tried to push him off. 

"What makes you think that?" Jeno was annoyed. He felt so many things in one day he was just tired. He shoved Jaemin off and he was still smirking. He jumped back on his lap, this time wrapping his arms around his neck and wrapping his thighs around Jeno's. 

"I know you've never had a boner before because you tell me everything. So was I the first person you got a boner from?" Jeno was frozen at the actions his best friend was making. 

"Why are you doing this Jaemin?" Jaemin chuckled then looked back up at Jeno. "Isn't it obvious?" Jeno furrowed his eyebrows. Jaemin inched closer until he could feel Jeno's breath on his lips. Jeno's heartbeat was racing faster than anything he's ever felt before. 

Jeno got impatient and closed the gap between them. Jaemin finally got his answer. He smiled into the kiss. Jeno placed his hands on Jaemin's thighs and decided to be a little bold. He slipped in a little bit of tongue and surprised Jaemin. They pulled back and smiled at each other. 

"I think that's enough." Jeno said with a smirk. Jaemin decided to tease the boy and started to slowly roll his hips. He pulled Jeno in for a deeper kiss to muffle the short but definitely sweet moans coming out from his mouth. 

The room started to be filled with groans and occasional whines from Jaemin when Jeno threatened to pull away. Jeno took his shirt off and helped Jaemin take his off. Things were getting almost too heated until Jeno heard the door downstairs unlock. 

Jeno pushed Jaemin off and put the covers over him to where only his face was showing. Jeno quickly put his shirt back on and turned his fan off and started to do jumping jacks. 

There was a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in." Jeno said out of breath. In came Haechan, Jeno's brother. 

"Why is it so fucking hot in your fucking room Jeno. Why are you sweating so much? Is that Jaemin?" Haechan was being nosy and annoying as always. Jeno rolled his eyes. 

"I'm working out and Jaemin's sick with a fever. I told him to sweat out the fever." Jeno was annoyed and it showed with his tone of voice. Jaemin found his angry voice as a big turn on. 

"Okay whatever. Mom's coming home soon. Don't do anything stupid." Haechan spat out.

"Get out." Jeno slammed the door on his annoying brother and turned to Jaemin who looked at Jeno with longing and lustful eyes. 

"I'm sorry to cut us short but we have to stop before my mom comes home." Jaemin frowned at the words but a sneaky smirk appeared on his face. 

"Why don't we just continue this at my place?"

**Author's Note:**

> maybe ill make a part two?? ive literally never written on here before so ill need to get used to how this place works lolol


End file.
